Trouble Came in a Cotton Candy Hoodie
by Nardragon
Summary: Trouble and Lena knew each other like old acquaintances. She flirted with it. Each day it came in a new form. She'd seen it in so many different ways it didn't surprise her anymore. Until one day, when it showed up in a cotton candy hoodie.
1. Chapter 1

This little idea popped into my head. And it's turned into a not so little story.

* * *

Trouble was a word that seemed symbiotic with the Luthor name. To be a Luthor meant you were always in trouble. Or that you were causing it.

Trouble and Lena knew each other like old acquaintances. She flirted with it. Every day. And each day it came to her with a new face, in a new form. One day it could be wearing an Armani suit. On another, it could be fitted with a lead casing. A lot of the time for her it came on a freshly printed page. She'd seen it come in so many different ways it never surprised her anymore. That's what she thought. Until one day, it showed up in a cotton candy hoodie, fuchsia pink tutu skirt and bubblegum sneakers.

Her mother's arrest was still on the edge of media interest and L-Corps investors were not happy. The stock was dropping and the company needed something to make people forget its connections to the Luthors currently in jail. The PR team have come up with the brilliant idea of a toy drive and fundraiser.

"It will be great! We'll make a hold day out of it. Kiss some kids. Probably shake some hands. All that good stuff. Everyone loves to see little orphans in need." That's what the head of the PR team had said when he came in to sell the idea.

Lena detested the fact that once again she was cleaning up and saving face after the actions of another Luthor. But she'd be damned if she let this company die because of them. And at the very least the event was for a good cause. So she gave her seal of approval and the event was announced that day and the team started to put things in place for it right away.

Lena wasn't all too surprised the next night when she heard the balcony door to her office open.

"What do you have with putting yourself in danger?"

Lena chuckled, turning to face her guest.

"It's just a toy drive. There'll be games and rides for the kids. How could that be dangerous?"

"Oh, I don't know? Let's look at how the last two public events L-Corp host turned out," Supergirl said, raising her hand. "One blew up, literally. You're building almost collapsed and you almost got shot. The next one got hijacked, you and your guest were almost robbed and you almost got shot, again. By alien weapons,"

"And each time, thanks to you, everything turned out fine,"

"I guess this means I have an invitation to the event?"

"You do. And even if it isn't attacked it will be a nice treat for the kids if Supergirl shows up,"

Supergirl huffed, partly amused, "Okay, I'll be there. But I really hope I'll only have to be there for kids,"

That's how Lena ended up handing out presents with Supergirl on the day of the toy drive. L-Corp had rented out a convention centre and packed it with as many games, attractions and rides as possible in the space. The event was open to the public, the only stipulation was adults entering either donate a toy or a small fee. The toys and money gathered would go towards foster kids and the city orphanage.

The highlight of the event so far had to be Supergirl flying in, causing hundreds of simultaneous screams of delight. She seemed just as excited as the kids. Lena's PR manager was having a nightmare of a time trying to get the superhero to pose for pictures.

Each time he tried to ask, the response was, "Sure, sure, just a minute, this little girl asked for a ride," or "Hold on the picture can wait. These boys just challenged me to a race, I can't say no!"

Lena couldn't contain her laughter. She was actually genuinely enjoying herself. She almost forgot this was intended to a press event. Being dragged away for the kids every so often to give a quote or smile for a camera made sure she didn't forget entirely, but she could live with that.

The event was running smoothly and the convention centre was packed with people by the evening. Supergirl's warning played in the back of her mind, but the presence of both a hired security force and the NCPD helped settle her nerves about a potential attacker getting in. She was sure she even spotted Alex Danvers in the crowd at one point. Whether she was here in an official capacity or simply as a patron Lena wasn't sure. Seeing her here had gotten Lena's hopes for seeing Kara. She'd invited Kara to the event, both as a reporter and a friend, but Kara regrettably couldn't come because she had another assignment she to do.

A blur passing overhead caught her attention. She looked up to see Supergirl flying around with a young boy on her back. She did a lap of centre before landing in the middle of a group excited kids. "Okay, who's next?" She asked, setting the boy on the ground. Dozens of little hands went up at the same time, a chorus of 'Oh me! Me! Pick me,'s going off.

She was distracted by a tug on her shirt. Looking down she saw a little girl standing next to her. She had dark messy hair and piercing grey eyes, both of which contrasted with the oversized puffy hooded bright pastel pink jacket, fluffy ballerina skirt and glittery rose coloured shoes. There was a gangly thin look to her that seemed slightly off. But when she smiled at Lena she seemed to radiate joy.

"Well hello there," Lena said, smiling herself, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Ella,"

"It's nice to meet you, Ella. Are you having fun?"

She nodded and looked down shyly. She tugged Lena's shirt again and made a gesture for to come closer. Lena kneeled down.

"I have a gift for you,"

"For me?" Lena's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You're the one who's supposed to be getting the gifts,"

"I already got my gifts,"

"You did? Where are they?" Lena looked at the girl's empty hands, knowing for a fact all the toys they gave out had been wrapped or in a gift bag, "Does your mom or dad have them?"

She shook her head, "Lost my parents,"

"Then I can help you find them,"

"No, I lost them forever ago,"

Lena was really confused now, "Ella, how did you get here? Who did you come with?"

"The nice man who gave me my gifts," She did a little twirl, "Aren't they pretty?"

"He gave you your clothes?" Lena asked, even more confused now. A pit was starting to open in her stomach, as red flags began to rise. "Who is he?"

She shrugged, "I don't know," She said simply.

"Where did you meet him?"

"He picked me up yesterday and let me sleep in the back of his car as he drove,"

"He did what?" Lena started to look around now for someone to help. Something was seriously wrong here.

"Yep!" Ella said, completely oblivious to Lena's growing panic, "And we went to a hotel! With a huge bathtub!" She held her hands apart as far as she could, "So big I could swim in it,"

"Is he here now? Is he here with you?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so. He dropped me off and said I could play before I gave you your gift,"

"My gift?" Lena for a moment had forgotten about that, "What did he give you?"

She suddenly looked worried, "Well, I wasn't supposed to give it to you yet. He said to wait until he called before I showed it to you. But I was really excited 'cause I never got to give a gift anyone before. Oh! This is the phone he gave me! It's got your picture on it! That's how I knew it was you,"

She fumbled to pull a phone from her hoodie pocket. She showed Lena the screen. The lock screen was a picture of her exiting the L-Corp building, obviously taken with her unawares, from a distance away.

"Ella, sweetie," Lena said a little firm, trying to get the girl to pay attention now, "What's the gift he gave you for me?"

"I'm really not supposed to show you yet. He said he it had to be a surprise,"

"It's okay sweetie. You can show me now,"

She dragged her foot on the ground, looking nervous.

"Please Ella, I'd really like to get my gift." Lena smiled reassuringly.

"O…okay," She said and started to unzip the front of her hoodie. She'd undone about half of it when Lena's heart leapt into her throat. She grabbed the girl's hands, stopping her from unzipping anymore.

"That's enough Ella, we're just going to move your hands from there, okay? Let's try not to touch it too much,"

"But don't you want your gift?" She looked hurt.

"It's fine sweetie. I just don't want to damage it by accident,"

Lena was close to hyperventilating. She forced her breaths to remain calm and even. "It's okay. We're just going to get some help first," She looked around and all once she realized how many people there were here. How many kids. Her mouth went dry and she was sure her heartbeat was rivalling that of a hummingbird's. She took a deep breath in, knowing she needed to keep a clear head. What she did next could cause a panic if she wasn't careful. A lot of people could get hurt.

She raised her voice, only slightly, calling, "Supergirl,"

The hero heard, even over the mass of voices in the room. She was in the air, twin girls in her arms. She floated towards the floor where Lena stood.

"What is it?" She asked, noticing Lena's slightly uneven breath and her racing pulse. That's when she saw the little girl next to Lena, "Oh Rao," She put the two girls down, "Why don't you two go find your mom? Now," She gave them a little insistent push in the direction of their mother before turning her full attention back to Lena.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked.

"A bomb vest," Lena said in a whisper. She stood, taking Ella's hand,

"We need to evacuate the building. We could set off the fire alarm," Supergirl was already turning to leave. Lena grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Wait. I took a look at it. It doesn't seem to be activated yet. That means it must have a remote detonator or a timer or something. I was talking to her," Lena said, indicating to the little girl, "Whoever set this up, I'm their target. If he sees people leaving en masse –"

"He might set off the bomb," Supergirl nodded, "But we need to do something,"

Just then Lena's PR manager appeared, "Finally caught you Supergirl. If we could –"

"We don't have time for that right now," Lena said to him, "We have a potential bomb situation,"

"What are you talking about? This event is far from a bomb for us Ms. Luthor,"

"No Percy, I mean literally, a bomb," She pointed at Ella.

He looked at the girl. His face went from confused, to shock, to pure terror in time it took him to blink.

"H-how…"

"It doesn't matter how right now. It matters that we evacuate the building. You need to see it that people get out safely, without causing a panic" Supergirl said.

"R-r-right… how do I that?"

"Figure something out Percy, if you can't then stay out of the way," Lena said to him.

"I'm going to get someone who might be able to disable that," Supergirl said, taking off over the heads of the crowd.

"Is something wrong?" Ella asked.

Lena looked down, "Oh, no. No dear, nothing's wrong. We're just going to get help,"

"I did something wrong, didn't I?" She started to tear up.

Lena knelt down to her side, shushing her gently, "No. You did nothing wrong. Everything is going to be alright,"

"This isn't a gift,"

Lena took a breath, a moment to think about the answer, then she shook her head, "It's not, no. But that's okay,"

Ella was crying fully now, "Am I going to hurt people?"

"No, no. Supergirl is going to get someone who can get you out of this. Everything is going to be okay,"

Almost on cue Supergirl came running back, with Alex Danvers and female cop right behind her.

"Oh my god," the cop said when she saw Ella.

"It's just a little girl," Alex said in shock.

"I need to call this in. We need to get these people out of here," The cop said, pulling out her walkie-talkie.

"I don't think the bomb is activated yet. I think it might have a remote detonator," Lena said, "And if this guy is around, and sees everyone leaving he could set it off,"

"We still need to get to the civilians out,"

"Is it going to blow up?" Ella sobbed.

"Hey no, no." Supergirl said, kneeling next to the girl, "Alex will turn it off so it doesn't do that, okay? I promise you,"

Alex looked around, "We need to get her out of the main room at the very least,"

"Right, this way," Lena said, leading the group. Supergirl picked up the girl, speaking to her softly, trying to calm her.

"Supergirl, be gentle with her. As little movement as possible. Maggie, see to that evacuation. We need to limit possible casualties,"

"Right," The cop, Maggie nodded and started speaking into the walkie, "Attention all units, this is Detective Maggie Sawyer. We have a confirmed 10-89. We need an immediate evac of civilians. I repeat a confirmed 10-89. Need immediate evac. Someone on site attempting to disarm. Requesting bomb squad."

"The bomb isn't going to get here in time,"

Lena lead them into the kitchen the caterers were using. Maggie and Alex whipped out their badges.

"NCPD!"

"FBI!"

"We need everyone to clear the room now,"

The staff didn't need to be told twice, rushing out the doors. Alex cleared away a table and Supergirl set Ella down carefully.

"Hi sweetie," Alex smiled reassuringly at her, "Can you tell me your name?"

"E-Ella," She sniffed.

"Okay, Ella, you're being very brave. I'm going to unzip your jacket and take it off, okay?"

She nodded. Alex slowly took off the hoodie and started to examine the bomb strapped to Ella. She pulled out a pocket knife and carefully started to cut small sections of cloth away to expose more wiring.

"Can you disarm it?" Maggie asked.

Alex stood and look towards the others, mouthing, 'I'm not sure,'

"Can't we just take it off her?" Supergirl asked.

Alex shook her head, "We'll have to cut her out of it and I'm sure that will… you know," She avoided saying the words 'cause it to explode' in front of Ella.

"Lena, Maggie," Supergirl turned to them, "Maybe you should go,"

"If Alex is here then I'm not moving an inch," Maggie said, glaring down Supergirl, daring her to challenge her.

Supergirl knew she couldn't convince her, so she looked to Lena. Lena shook her head.

"If something goes wrong –" Supergirl started to say.

"That little girl has a bomb strapped to her chest because someone wants me dead. I'm not leaving until she's safe," Lena said, eyes burning with conviction.

Supergirl didn't say anything for several seconds, then she nodded. "Okay,"

"Okay,"

It was all they said. It was all that needed to be said in that moment.

"Ella, think you could tell me how the man put this on you?" Alex asked as she traced a blue wire from once source to the other.

Ella shook her head and started weeping again, "I'm sorry! I didn't- I didn't-" Her chest heaved and her shoulders shook with sobs. Lena was at the girl's side in an instant, murmuring softly to her.

"It's okay. You're being very brave right now. Everything will be just fine,"

Alex nodded, motioning for her to keep calming her down. Lena took the girl's hands, continuing to reassure that everything was going to be alright. Supergirl asked her what she liked to do. Ella said she liked to look at the clouds. Supergirl promised to take her up the clouds once this was over.

"I don't know if this helps you," Lena said, "but Ella told me before that the man who put her in the bomb said to wait to it to me until he called her,"

"That just might help. Supergirl, call Winn and get him to scramble all phone and radio signals in the area,"

At the same moment, a voice crackled on Maggie's device and she stepped to the side to respond.

"Maybe you should go," Ella said, "I don't want to hurt anyone,"

"You're not going to hurt anyone," Alex said, "I just need a minute again and I'll have this vest off of you,"

Just then a phone started to ring. The women all looked at Ella. Specifically, they looked at the cellphone in her hands.

Alex picked it up, "Unknown number, of course,"

"Let me talk to him," Lena said, "I'm the one he wants,"

"Yes, the one he wants to blow up," Supergirl said.

"He hears your voice he might set off the bomb. We don't even know if there's any delay," Maggie said, "Let me talk to him. I'll buy us some time,"

The women all looked at each other, then nodded, Alex handed Maggie the phone before going to back the bomb.

Maggie took a breath and answered the phone, "Hello, Detective Sawyer here,"

"Hello?" A slightly distorted voice answered, "Where is Ella?"

"Ella, she just gave me her phone. A fire alarm got pulled somewhere and that sent everyone into a panic. Little Ella got lost in the crowds and found me. Are you her father?"

"Yes, I am. Where are you?"

"Where are you now? Can you come get Ella? Or can I bring her to you?"

"Did she find Lena Luthor?"

"Ms. Luthor isn't here, not that I can see. But Ella is here safe with me,"

The other line went dead.

"He hung up," Maggie said.

"Did it work?" Supergirl asked.

A green light flashed to life on the vest, then a clock appeared with thirty seconds on it. It started to countdown. Ella screamed.

"Alex!" Supergirl and Maggie shouted.

Lena's jaw fell in shock and horror.

"Shit!" Alex said.

"Alex you have to do something!"

Lena took Ella's hand, telling her again it was going to be okay.

"Screw it!" Alex quickly cut three wires. There was second more where the clock was still counting down, then stopped. For several seconds no one moved, no one spoke. No one even dared breathe.

Then all once they all sighed. Alex dropped her head into her arms on the table next to Ella. Lena, laughing and crying, hugged the young girl, who was crying too. Supergirl placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, giving it a warm squeeze. Maggie leant against the wall, clutching her heart.

"That was some good work there Danvers," She said.

Alex gave a shaky laugh, "And you thought this evening was going to be boring,"

"Come here,"

Alex moved over to her and the two hugged, tightly.

Supergirl smiled at Ella, "Everything is over now. It's going to be fine,"

She took off the vest and set it aside. Once it was off Ella hugged Supergirl and then Lena. She still crying, saying she was sorry. They tried to calm her down. She did eventually settle down. Once she had Maggie took her aside to ask her some questions that could help them find the bomber. Alex took the bomb to be properly disposed of. The convention centre, which only a short time ago was overrun with laughter and kids was now being overrun with police. People were being questioned. Areas were being sectioned off to look for evidence.

"Are you okay?" Supergirl asked Lena, once a detective was finished questioning her on what happened.

"Honestly… A little shaken. A little girl almost died because of me,"

"It's not your fault,"

"Isn't it?"

Supergirl shook her head, "No, it's not,"

Lena didn't say anything.

Supergirl watched Alex walk up to Maggie and moved over to join them. Lena followed.

"What did she say?" Alex asked.

"Not much. Poor girl is scared out of her mind. From what she did say… well, I think she's a street kid, and that she'd been on her own for a while"

"You aren't serious?" Supergirl said, "This guy just took her off the streets?"

"That would explain why we haven't found her records. If she does have any they aren't going to be current," Alex said.

"What are we going to do then?" Maggie glanced at her watch, "It's almost ten on a Friday on a holiday weekend no less. It's going to be hell to get a social worker right now,"

"Do we really have to toss her into the system right now? After everything she's just been through," Supergirl said.

"Probably won't be able to find anywhere for her until Monday," Alex said.

"Bureaucracy sucks," Supergirl frowned.

"You can say that again," Maggie said.

"I'll take her,"

Everyone looked at Lena. For a split-second, Lena was confused because she hadn't even realized those words had come out of her lips.

"Really?" Maggie asked.

"Lena are you sure?" Supergirl asked.

"Yeah," Lena nodded, "I can keep her until they find her a proper foster home for her. It's just for the weekend, right?"

"Yes, but…" Alex started.

"Please, let me do this for her. It's two days. What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

This story will probably be three, maybe four chapters long. I'll update as soon as possible. Please let me know what you think so far.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

These chapters turn out much longer than I initially plan them to be.

* * *

Lena was waiting for Ella to be released to her. They had her sit down with a sketch artist. Alex Danvers had made the arrangements for her to take the girl for the time being until proper arrangements with a foster home could be made.

A gust of the wind from behind her told her Supergirl had just landed.

"Find anything?" Lena asked.

She shook her head, despondent. She'd been scouting for any sign of Lena's would-be assassin.

"Whoever he was, he's long gone by now,"

"I'm still breathing, which means he hasn't collected a pay day. He'll be back,"

"You should reconsider Agent Danvers' offer of protection,"

"I don't need a round the clock protection detail,"

"Recent events say otherwise,"

"If anything does go wrong, I can just call you,"

Supergirl frowned slightly, "I'm fast. Doesn't mean I'll be guaranteed to get there on time,"

"I believe in you Supergirl,"

Their conversation was interrupted by Maggie bring Ella over to them.

"They say I'm gonna go home with you,"

"If that's okay?" Lena bent down so she was eye level with her.

She nodded, reaching out for Lena's hand.

Maggie handed her a card, "If you need to get in touch with me,"

"Thank you, detective,"

Lena nodded to them before she led Ella to where her vehicle was waiting. Her driver opened the door for them. Ella shrank back when she saw him.

"It's okay, Benjamin works for me. He's not a bad guy," Lena said, rubbing Ella's back.

Ella still hesitated for a moment. Ben took off his sunglasses and smiled at the girl. It was only then she took a step forward, letting Benjamin help her into the back of the car.

From the sidewalk, Supergirl waved goodbye to Ella. Alex and Maggie were standing next to her.

"Strapping a bomb to a kid, that's a new one," Maggie said.

"Let's hope it stays the only one," Supergirl said.

"As twisted as it was, it's genius. No one is going to think a little girl will have something like that on her. Not at a toy drive. And certainly not a little girl in a pink tutu of all things," Alex said.

"Taking a homeless kid makes it all the worst. No one is going to be looking for her," Maggie said.

"Can we really not find anything on her? There must be something. A birth certificate, medical record, even a report card," Supergirl said.

"We'll keep looking," Alex said.

"Detective," A cop called over to Maggie, waving to get her attention.

Maggie raised her hand and said to Alex, "Just give me a few more minutes to finish up here and then we can head home,"

"I'd really like that." Alex looked at her gratefully. When Maggie stepped away, Alex moved half a step closer to her sister. "Do you think you could keep some tabs on Lena?"

"Okay, but why?"

"I don't expect that guy to just give up after one failed attempt,"

"Do we have any idea who could be behind this?"

"Do you want me to pull out the list of people who would want Lena Luthor dead? Her brother and mother are the ones who top the list. And anyone else on that list is only slightly less resourceful,"

"Unfortunately that's true. Yeah, I'll keep close to Lena. I was planning on paying her a visit tomorrow anyway. See if I could offer any help with Ella,"

"Good idea," Alex's attention was drawn by Maggie walking back to them, "I'll talk to you tomorrow,"

She nodded.

Maggie took Alex's hand, "Ready?"

"Yeah, good night Supergirl,"

"Good night Agent Danvers. Detective Sawyer," She said formally before taking off into the air.

When she landed in her apartment she sent an email to Lena.

 _I saw what happened on the news. And my sister gave me some details. Are you okay? And that little girl? How is she doing? If that happened to me I don't know what I would have done. Is there anything I can do?_

\- _K._

Lena's phone lit up in her hand with the email alert. She smiled a little when she saw it was from Kara.

 _I'm still alive. We both are, thanks to your sister working a miracle. Ella is really shaken. But she's brave. I think she's going to be okay. With time. And maybe some therapy. It's sweet of you to offer help, but there isn't anything you can do right now. I think I'm just going to go to sleep as soon as I get home._

\- _Lena._

 _What about tomorrow? I know you have Ella for a day or two. I'm great with kids._

\- _K._

Lena looked at the email for a minute. She was considering telling Kara not to trouble herself. But the more she thought about the more she realized she knew next to nothing about kids. Having someone else around cold be a big helpful. Especially someone who was self-proclaimed 'great with kids'.

 _That would be appreciated actually. But you don't have to if you don't want too._

\- _Lena._

 _Oh no, I want to. I'll see you tomorrow!_

\- _K._

Lena was smiling at the reply when she felt a weight against her arm. Looking over she realized Ella had fallen asleep against her. She carefully shifted her so she was laying in her lap. The poor thing. Lena didn't blame her. After what she just went through it would surprise Lena if she wasn't exhausted. When they arrived at her building she asked Benjamin to help her take the girl up to her apartment. She had him place her in the guest bedroom. He wished her a good night and the best of luck when she saw him out. She went back to the bedroom and took off Ella's shoes before she turned into for night herself. Sleep took her almost instantly.

When her eyes opened next it was still dark outside. Her mind foggy, she struggled for a reason why she was awake. Then she heard it. The muffled sobs. She sat up, groggily rubbing her eyes as she stumbled out of bed. Muscle-memory guided her feet to the guest bedroom. She switched on the light. A figure under the blanket whimpered and curled tighter in on itself.

"Ella?"

Another whimper.

"Ella?" Lena hesitated, unsure how to comfort her. She placed a hand where she guessed the girl's back was.

"I'm sorry." Ella's voice was small and doleful.

"Why?"

"I let a bad man try to hurt you,"

"That wasn't your fault,"

"But I should have known he was bad. They always know who the bad guy is and that's why the heroes win in the end. You and Supergirl almost lost because I didn't know who the bad guy was,"

"Ella, no," Lena's voice soften, "No, sweetheart. It's not your fault. Sometimes it's not as easy to know who the bad guys in real life are,"

Ella only sniffed in response.

"I've been tricked by bad guys before," Lena whispered.

At this Ella's figure tensed under the blanket. Then her head poked out. Her eyes were wide with surprise and confusion. "Really?"

Lena nodded.

"What happened? Did they win?"

"Almost. But I got lucky. I managed to see they were bad guys before it was too late and I outsmart them,"

"I'm not smart enough to do that,"

"Sometimes it's hard to know who the bad guys are. But that doesn't mean we should let them win. Even when they manage to trick us there's still hope to win,"

"There is?"

"There is. All you have to do is believe,"

"I… I think I can do that,"

"Good girl," Lena smiled at her, patting her head, "Try to get some sleep now,"

She stood, walking over to the light switch. She was about to switch it off when –

"Could you leave it on?"

Lena looked back at Elle and nodded.

"And… could you stay?"

"I… Of course I can,"

Lena sat back down on the bed. Ella curled into her side. Lena watched as sleep slowly relaxed the girl's features and her body lost its tenseness. She wasn't sure exactly how long after she fell asleep, but when she awoke it was with an arm draped over her face and hair tickling her nose. She suppressed the urge to push it all away. Instead, she carefully slid out of bed slowly.

Once she managed to escape and was out in her living room a thought came to her. She had no idea what to do now. She'd said she could take care of Ella. It was only for a few days. But what was she going to do now? She could let her watch Netflix, she supposed. Would they just stay inside all day? Should she take her out somewhere? What was even an appropriate place to take a little girl Ella's age? That's when Lena realized she didn't know how old Ella was. She had to be around eight or nine.

"No need to panic," She said, taking a breath, "No need to over complicate things. Start simple. With…" She looked around and her eyes fell on her kitchen, "Breakfast. Let's start with that,"

It was probably a little embarrassing she had to look up a recipe for pancakes, but she knew her way around the kitchen well enough to manage the simple recipe. She wasn't sure when Ella was going to wake up so she just made the batter and set it aside until Ela woke up.

She went ahead with her usual morning routine, minus her morning workout. She figured, seeing as she almost died the day before she was allowed a cheat day. Ella was still sleeping when she finished and she defaulted to her usual routine, work. Or at least that was until her phone rang.

"Hello,"

"Ms. Luthor, this is Richards. There's a Kara Danvers down here asking to come up,"

"Oh shoot. I completely forgot to leave the message to let her in,"

"It's fine Ms. Luthor, she's on her way up now,"

Only moments later there was a knock on her door. She opened it to reveal a grinning Kara.

"Good Morning," She greeted cheerfully.

Lena stepped aside to let her in.

"When you said you'd come over today I didn't know you meant first thing in the morning,"

Her smiled flattered slightly, "Am I too early? I didn't wake you, did I?"

"It's fine. I've been up a while now,"

Kara stepped inside, her gaze taking in the apartment.

"Where's Ella?"

"She's still sleeping,"

"Probably exhausted,"

"Yeah,"

"And how are you doing?"

"I'm fine,"

Kara looked her over, as though trying to tell if she was lying or not. The slightly scrutinizing gaze made Lena squirm. She looked away, unable to maintain eye contact for much longer.

"Can I interest you in breakfast? I was getting pancakes ready for Ella,"

"I already ate… but if it's pancakes, I suppose one wouldn't hurt,"

Lena chuckled and breezed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Anything I can help with?" Kara asked. She moved to the kitchen counter, placing a shopping bag down.

"I can manage, thanks. What's that?" She pointed to the bag.

"I got a gift for Ella,"

"You didn't have to do that,"

"It's fine. I wanted to. It's a dress and a few other things. I figured she wouldn't have any clothes,"

Lena blinked. She hadn't even considered that. "That's very thoughtful of you,"

"It's nothing really. I know what it feels like to have nothing of your own,"

Lena spun around, almost hitting the bowl of batter in her hands against the counter.

"What?" Her eyes widened slightly.

"Oh… have I never mentioned that I'm an orphan?" Kara blushed. She gave a sheepish grin, looking down.

"I think I'd remember you saying something like that," Lena said incredulously.

"Yeah, Alex, she's my adopted sister. I lost my parents when I was thirteen. Her parents took me in and… the rest is history,"

"I… I'm sorry,"

"It's fine. It happened a long time ago. And I really do love Alex and my adopted parents,"

When Lena smiled it was a little rueful.

But the moment was broken by a sleep little voice calling, "Hello?"

"Ella," Lena moved towards to the girl, as she emerged from the hallway, "Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Okay…" That's when Ella noticed Kara. She hugged herself to Lena, hiding herself with Lena's body.

Kara and Lena exchanged a look.

"It's okay Ella, this is my friend Kara,"

"Hey there," Kara bent down so she was on her level, "It's nice to meet you,"

Ella peeked out from behind Lena. She looked up at Lena and then at Kara again. She gave a little wave. Kara smiled like the sun and waved back.

"I have something you might like." Kara took the bag she brought and held it out.

"For me?"

Kara nodded.

Ella looked up at Lena again.

Lena smiled and gave her a gentle push, "Go on,"

Ella dragged her feet across the floor towards Kara. She took the bag with a murmured, "Thank you," Opening the bag, she took out the dress. Her eyes went wide when she realized what it was.

"This is for me?" She asked, holding the baby blue dress aloft, "It's so pretty,"

"I'm glad you like it," Kara said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Can I put it on now?"

"Go for it,"

Ella took off running back toward the guest bedroom.

Lena called after her, "Ella, wait a minute,"

"Yeah?" She stopped, looking back, her gaze nervous.

"Why don't you take a shower one time?"

"Umm… okay,"

"Here, I'll show you where everything is," Lena took her hand and showed her to the bathroom. She showed her everything she'll need, "Do you need help?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, but I'm just a call away if you need anything,"

Ella nodded. Lena left her, rejoining Kara.

"Your gift was well received,"

"You could say that,"

Lena started spooning out batter onto the hot griddle, "It actually gave me an idea. We could go get some stuff for her today. Some Clothes and shoes. Stuff like that. So she'll have things to wear,"

"We?"

"I mean, if you want to come," Lena added quickly, "I don't want to impose on you,"

Kara gave her a soft smile, "It sounds like a great idea. And I'm free today so I'd love to come,"

Lena almost sighed with relief, "Great, I'll send a message to my driver,"

By the time Ella came out, skipping in her new dress, Lena had a small stack of pancakes waiting on the table. Kara was eating two and she had one on her own plate.

"How do I look?" She played with the hem of her dress nervously.

Kara gave her thumbs up.

Lena said, "You look beautiful. Come here sweetie, have some breakfast," She helped her into her seat and placed a pancake on her place and handed her the syrup. Ella took up the syrup and poured a generous amount onto her pancake. So much Lena slowed her down, "Don't you think that's a little too much?"

"But Kara has this much," Ella pointed out.

Lena looked to Kara pointedly. Kara froze like a deer in headlights, her mouth full with pancake. Kara, for her worth, didn't even look ashamed. She gulped down the food in her mouth.

"Well, I do have two pancakes. So I need more syrup,"

"You drowned your pancakes,"

"Drowned is a strong word,"

"What word you use?"

"Healthy… moist layer,"

"Healthy moist layer?" Lena arched an eyebrow.

"Well? Yeah! You can't have dry pancakes,"

"How do you write the articles you do, but the best description for too much syrup you can come up is 'healthy moist layer'?"

"It's not too much syrup Lena. It's an average amount,"

"Kara that's anything but average,"

Ella started giggling, cutting off Lena and Kara.

"What's so funny?" Kara asked.

"You're silly," Ella giggled.

"Thank you," Kara said proudly. For whatever reason this made Ella laugh even more.

Lena chuckled, shaking her head. "Ella, while you were changing Kara and I were having a little chat. We were thinking, since you liked your dress so much, we could go pick out some more clothes. What do you think about that?"

"…Yeah,"

"Yeah?" Lena grinned, "Sounds like a good plan?"

Ella nodded.

"Great, we can leave after breakfast,"

At this Ella started eating twice as fast.

"Whoa, hey, slow down there," Kara said, "It's not a race. Don't worry we'll have plenty time to shop,"

Ella stopped, mumbling through a mouthful of food, "Sorry,"

"It's okay. Just take your time," Lena said.

"Kiddo, you got some syrup on your cheeks," Kara pointing to relating spots on her own face.

Ella wiped her face with a napkin and somehow managed to completely miss the messiest parts of her face. Kara scooched her chair closer so she could clean her face for her.

Half an hour later their pancakes were done and the dishes had been cleared away. Ella was skipping towards the elevator doors.

"Can I press the button?" She asked.

"Sure,"

She pressed the call button with the kind of eagerness that could only come from a child. But when the doors opened she gasped and darted behind Lena.

"Ella?" Lena looked down, confused.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Kara asked, looking between the empty elevator and the young girl.

She whimpered and pointed, "High,"

Lena gasped with realization. The elevator was a glass elevator, giving a view of the surrounds and the ground, far below them, "Ella, are you scared of the height?"

She nodded, pressing herself into Lena's back. Kara knelt next to her, gently taking her hand.

"There's nothing to be scared of," Kara said gently.

"You know, a lot of people think they're scared of heights. But really they're afraid of falling, but I promise there's no way you're going to fall."

"When we go on the elevator, you don't have to look at the ground," Kara suggested.

"What do I look at?"

"You could look at the sky. Is you're lucky you might see Supergirl," Kara said.

"And we'll be holding your hands the whole time,"

"O-okay," She gave a small nodded. Letting go of her grip on Lena she took her hand instead. Kara kept her grip on the other hand as they stepped on. Ella closed her eyes, but around half way down she peeked one open.

"See, not so bad," Kara said.

She shook her head, but didn't say anything more.

"You okay?" Lena asked when they were on the ground floor.

She nodded.

"All ready to go?"

"Yeah," She jumped off the elevator, pulling Lena and Kara with her.

* * *

I wonder if it would be a spoiler to say this story may not end the way you're expecting it too? But what do I know? I have no idea how you expect the story to end. And that statement I made last chapter, about this being a three chapter story, yeah you can completely disregard this. This isn't going to wrap in in the next chapter. I want to say four, for certain, but then again, it could stretch into five. So, for now, let's just say it's definitely longers than 3 chapters.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3

So Lena and Kara spend the day with Ella.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Kara asked through the dressing room door.

"Yeah," Came the muffled reply.

"Sometimes they make the hole for your head not big enough and it's hard to get on,"

"I got it,"

"Kara she's been living on the streets on and off the better part of two years. I think she can handle getting her head into a t-shirt," Lena said from the sofa situated near the dressing room.

Kara moved to the sofa, sitting next to Lena, "I still find that hard to believe,"

Lena made a sound of agreement. They'd learnt how long Ella had been homeless. They'd also managed to get her to share why she was homeless. Her parents had died when she was five, leaving her in the care of an elderly grandmother. That only lasted so long.

"Could you even imagine that? The person who's supposed to take of you forgetting that you exist," Kara said. It was clear Ella hadn't understood what happened, but Lena and Kara were certain, from how she described it, Ella's grandmother suffered from dementia. A confused and scared Ella was run from her grandmother's residence more than once when the woman didn't remember who she was. She, by some miracle, found herself with a small hobo community that was squatting in an old train yard. It had been from there Lena's would-be assassin tempted her away with the promise of gifts and a proper bed.

"I know what's it like when those people wish they could forget you," Lena said softly. She didn't think Kara would hear. So when she gasped quietly and looked at her with concerned eyes Lena felt her stomach twist. She really wasn't sure why.

"Lena…"

"It's nothing, really." Lena looked at her phone purposefully. She started answering an email to delay continuing the conversation right away.

"If it's worth anything, I'd never want to forget you,"

Lena's thumbs stalled. She didn't look up from the screen of her phone. She could feel Kara's gaze on her.

But the words Kara had laced into the air were blown away when the door to the changing room opened and Ella came out. For the moment their conversation was forgotten.

"Um… does it look okay?" She asked. She had on a purple t-shirt with a butterfly pattern on it and jeans with a matching design.

"You look really pretty Ella," Kara said, giving her two thumbs up.

"That's what you said every time,"

"Because it's true,"

"It's can't be true every time,"

Kara gasped dramatically, "You doubt me! I would never lie. Lena, tell her I would never lie,"

Lena smiled in amusement, "Kara would never lie," She said dutifully.

Ella looked doubtful.

"Lena, tell her she looks nice,"

"You look beautiful Ella,"

"Really?"

It was probably the fifth time they'd gone through a similar conversation with Kara having to convince Ella that the clothes she tried on suited her. This was the third store they'd been in the morning and so far they'd bought enough clothes to fill a small wardrobe.

"Ella, it doesn't matter what we think," Lena said, "It matters if you like the clothes. Do you?"

"I… yeah,"

"Then we'll get them. Do you see anything else you want?"

"Um…" Ella walked around, then suddenly gasped, "Ooo! Look! Look!" She came running back with a t-shirt that had a familiar symbol on it, "Look, it's a Supergirl shirt,"

"Actually," Kara started, "That's a Superman shirt,"

"But…" Ella looked confused, "How?" She stared at the red and yellow symbol.

"People think they're the same, but they're a little different. Superman has all yellow filling up the space on his symbol." Kara pointed out the spaces on the shirt.

"Supergirl only has a yellow outline on hers," Lena said.

Kara's head whipped around to look at Lena in surprise.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just… that's not something I thought most people noticed,"

"You're not the only who's been the same room as her,"

"Right." Kara fidgeted with her glasses.

"Can we get a Supergirl shirt?" Ella asked.

"Sure," Kara grinned, "Let's ask them,"

They approached one of the clerks, "Hi, excuse me sir, but we wondering if you have any shirts with Supergirl logo on it,"

"In another size?" He held out his hand to get a better look at t-shirt Ella had.

"No, that size," Kara said.

"Um… this is a Supergirl shirt,"

"No, it's for Superman," Ella said, "It's got the yellow, see,"

"What's the difference?"

"It's…" Kara trailed off. She could tell from his expression that an explanation would be wasted.

"Kenny, I'll take these guys," A second clerk walked up, "Why don't you get the family that just came in?"

"Sure," The clerk, Kenny headed towards the store's doors.

"I'd like to help you guys, but unfortunately that's the only Super symbol we carry," the second clerk said with an apologetic smile.

Kara sighed, "I'm not all that surprised,"

"Why don't you try Lil' Stars? They might have a Supergirl specific shirt. Their store is up on the second floor. You can take the stairs back there, you'll see them once you exit the store. You head up, straight down the hall and they'll be on the left, can't miss it,"

"We'll try them, thanks,"

"Can I help you ring that stuff up?" He asked, indicating to the clothes they had picked out.

"Yes please,"

"But we'll get a Supergirl shirt, won't we?" Ella asked as they left the store, even more bags added to their growing collection.

"We'll try our best," Lena said, then she glanced at Kara, "You really don't have to carry all the bags you know,"

Kara waved her comment off, "I'm fine. Don't worry,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"If you need help, just ask. I don't mind carrying some,"

"For the last time Lena I got it,"

They went to Lil' Stars, but unfortunately, they didn't have anything with Supergirl's symbol either. They checked another two stores, with just as much luck. By then Kara and Ella's faces were covered with dark clouds.

"I'm not sure which of you looks gloomier," Lena said as they left another store unsuccessfully.

"I can't believe we can't find one store that has a Supergirl shirt. But half them had Superman,"

"We'll find something," Lena said. She looked at her watch, "But it's well after lunch. I'd imagine someone must be hungry. Let's get some food,"

"Yea!" Ella said.

"Yes, please,"

Lena chuckled, "Let me call Benjamin,"

Lena's driver came for them. They went to a nearby restaurant where Ella thoroughly giggling while she ate the bite size quiches they'd ordered for the appetizers.

"It's a tiny little cup of food," She giggled, "Key-k-qu-"

" _Kee-sh_ , Quiche," Lena said slowly, pronouncing each part.

"Kee-ee-sh," Ella repeated, stumbling over the unfamiliar sounds. Lena nodded approvingly.

"They are cute, aren't they?" Kara popped one in her mouth.

"Can we get more?" Ella asked.

"If you only eat those you won't eat the actual meal,"

"Yeah I will," Ella and Kara said at the same time.

Lena did a double take at Kara, "You too?"

"They're good," Kara mumbled through a partial mouthful of quiche.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, honestly, that's no example for Ella," She said, even as she raised her hand to get their waiter's attention.

Kara grinned and high fived with Ella as Lena placed another order. They did manage to finish the second round of appetizers, mostly because of Kara. Ella ate most her chicken and fries. It wasn't until dessert when she started slowing down. She got half through the chocolate lava cake before she pushed away her plate, falling back in defeat.

"All full?" Lena asked, mildly amused.

She nodded.

"Ready to continue our search for the elusive Supergirl shirt?" Kara asked.

Ella had been looking like she was ready to slip into a food coma until Kara said that. But all at once her energy returned. "Yes!"

"Shopping district is few blocks away, and it's nice out. What do you say we walk?" Lena asked.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea,"

Ella nodded too.

As they were walking down the street, Ella walking ahead, Kara and Lena following a few paces behind, Lena said, "You were right, you're great with kids,"

Kara laughed, "Kids are easy. They're so… open. I'd rather kids that some adults any day,"

"I know what you mean. And I would have been a little lost today without your help,"

"What are you talking about? Ella really likes you,"

"I'm not the natural you are,"

"You're doing fine," Kara said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for saying that,"

Lena walked right into Ella when the girl stopped suddenly. Kara managed to brace them both when they stumbled.

"Ella, sorry dear. Why did you stop?"

Ella looked away from the front of the arcade they were in front and down at her feet, "Sorry. I didn't mean to,"

Kara and Lena glanced at the arcade, then at each other.

"Ella, would you like to go in?" Kara asked.

Ella shook her head.

"It's okay if you do," Lena said, lightly placing a hand on her head. Ella looked up at her, eyes deep with questions.

"But we were going…"

"We can get to that later. Do you want to go in?"

"I can pick?"

"Of course,"

Ella looked at the arcade again, then up Lena, a smile growing on her face.

"I take that's a yes,"

"Yea," Ella said.

"Yea," Lena echoed, "Arcade it is,"

"To the arcade," Kara said, she hopped up the stairs to the door, holding it open, "Right this way ladies,"

Ella giggled as she walked inside. Lena responded with a small "Thank you,"

Inside, Ella's eyes lit up, head spinning from one side to the next. Kara took her to get tokens and they were both off. Lena wasn't sure who was more excited. She'd probably give it to Kara, but Ella seemed to draw excitement from Kara. After Kara learned this was the first Ella was in an arcade she became determined to show her every (age-appropriate) game. Lena couldn't resist taking a picture when Kara helped Ella reverse her missing streak on the mini-dunk basketball by lifting her up, holding closer to the hoop.

"I believe some would call that cheating," Lena said.

"Shh," Kara hissed, "None of those people are here now. And it's really not. I'm just helping,"

Lena laughed.

"I got it in!"

"Yeah!" Kara put her down so they could high five.

Ella proudly collected her tickets, then her attention was captured by a whack-a-mole game and she was gone again. It was lucky for Lena that Kara was able to keep with the girl. She'd almost lost track of her in the crowds several times, and at one point she lost track of them all together. She wondered around, looking until she found them playing Dance Dance Revolution. Or trying to at least. Kara was showing Ella, but the girl was barely keeping up with the flashing arrows.

"There you are, sorry we left you back there,"

"How's the dancing going?"

"Could use some practice, but not that bad," Kara said.

"Kara's really good at it,"

"I just have fast reflexes,"

"You should try it," Ella said to Lena.

Lena shook her head, "No, no,"

"Oh, come up. It will be fun. Ella and I have been having all the fun,"

"Yeah," Ella said, "You gotta do something too,"

"Don't worry about looking silly, you can't look any worse than I do,"

"That's not why,"

"Then come give it a try,"

"Yeah, please." Ella clasped her hands together and pouted.

"Yeah, Lena, please." Kara mirrored Ella, pouting even more than she was.

"Honestly," Lena rolled her eyes laughing, "Alright,"

"Yes!"

Lena slipped off her shoes and got up onto the platform.

"We can do it together," Kara said as she put in the tokens and choose a song on standard difficulty.

The music started and they started to move. Kara, in keeping track of the arrows moving on the screen, almost missed it entirely. She almost missed Lena dancing. Really dancing. She wasn't just trying to hit the right tiles below her in time. She was moving with the music, flowing from one beat into the next. Hitting the tiles almost seemed to be secondary, yet she didn't miss one.

"Kara, you're missing the arrows,"

Ella's voice snapped Kara back to the task at hand. She could easily keep up with the timing of the steps, but her movement had none of the flow or rhythm that Lena had.

When their song finished Lena took deep breaths. She won when it came to points, but Kara thought she won because she'd gotten to witness Lena.

"I had no idea you could dance like that,"

Lena smiled coyly, "Teenage rebellion may have given me a talent or two,"

"That was…"

"That was amazing," Ella said hopping up between them.

"What she said," Kara grinned, placing her hands on Ella's shoulders.

"Thank you,"

"So… what are we doing next?" Ella asked.

They spent the next couple hours in the arcade, then, when Ella started to look tired, Lena decided to call it day. They turned in the tickets they'd won and Ella chose a teddy bear as her prize. It was only when they got back to Lena's Ella remembered they never found a Supergirl shirt.

"Oh no!"

"Don't worry sweetie, we'll find one," Lena said.

"You promise?"

"I'll call my assistant right now and have her get on it,"

"I'll see if I can find one too," Kara said, "But I should get going,"

"Why don't you stay? I was going to order in,"

"Actually its sister night," Kara said, "Alex and I have plans,"

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of sister night,"

"I had a good time today. Thanks,"

"I should be thanking you,"

"Bye Kara," Ella said, hugging her around her waist.

"Bye Ella, I'll see you. Bye Lena,"

"Bye,"

After Kara left Ella said to Lena, "I like Kara,"

"Yeah, so do I," Lena said with a smile, "Now what should we get for dinner?"

"Oh! Can we get pizza?"

A minute later or so Kara flew through her apartment window. Alex was there already.

"Hi, sorry I'm late,"

"It's okay. How's the kid doing?"

"She's doing good. We got new clothes and then took her to the arcade. She had a lot of fun. So did Lena. Would you believe she's like a DDR master?"

"Lena Luthor?"

"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it myself. She can dance,"

"You learn something new every day," Alex chuckled, "I haven't ordered food yet. What are you in the mood for?"

"Pizza please,"

* * *

A smaller chapter with a slower pace. Figured everyone needed a breath. Next time, things happen.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4

The longer this story gets the more I get attached to Ella. Having her parallel Lena and Kara was a double-edged sword of an idea because now I just want to keep on exploring her character.

* * *

Lena sighed as she looked at the number of emails in her inbox. She'd been answering emails for the better part of an hour and yet somehow she had even more now than when she started. The bomb attempt had actually given her more work. Her PR team especially were distraught the event had blown up, metaphorically. Lena was just glad it wasn't literally.

She took off her reading glasses and rubbed her eyes, leaning back in her chair.

"Lena?"

She startled at the sound of Ella's voice.

"Ella, sweetheart what are you doing up?"

She was standing in the hallway, clinging to the wall, peering at Lena with wide eyes. She didn't say anything.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Lena asked softly, "Come here, come on,"

Ella walked to the side of her chair, curious eyes turning to the laptop in front of Lena.

"What are you doing?"

"Just some work,"

"This is how you work?"

"Mm-hm," Lena nodded, "Some of the time,"

"What do you do?"

"I run a company, right now I'm answering e-mails," She lifted Ella into her lap.

"This is what you do every day,"

"Not every day, but most days I do,"

"Do you just have to answer e-mails to run a company?"

Lena chuckled, "Oh no. At my company, we make different things. Sometimes when we're making something new I help test it. I have to make sure it's working. Sometimes I even help build it,"

"Wow! You build things,"

"Sometimes, yes,"

"Like what?"

Lena hummed for a moment, thinking how best to describe it to Ella. "Once, Supergirl was fighting bad guys with alien weapons. I made a machine that caused the weapons to blow up,"

Ella's eyes went as wide as saucers. She gasped dramatically.

"That's so cool,"

"I guess it was a little,"

"You're like a superhero,"

"What?" Lena burst into laughter, "Hardly,"

"But if you helped Supergirl beat the bad guys then you're a superhero like her,"

"Supergirl is the hero. I just did what I could,"

"Well, I think you're a hero,"

Lena couldn't respond. She didn't know how. The world looked at her and saw the name that had caused death and destruction. No one looked at her and saw a hero. Except for Kara and maybe Supergirl. The only thing she could think of to say was "Thank you,"

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like what?"

"Having a company?"

It was an innocent question. Asked with nothing other than pure curiosity. It wasn't a question she was asked very often. It wasn't a question she could answer both simply and truthfully, but Ella didn't need a truthful answer. She needed simple.

"I do," It wasn't a lie. Not completely. She felt accomplished with the good she had been able to do since she took over. She'd brought stocks back up, even with more threats sending it down every other week. It wasn't all easy. And very rarely it was fun, "There are some things I don't like,"

"Like what?"

Lena hadn't even realized she said the words out loud until Ella asked her question. What happened to a simple answer?

"Sometimes I have meetings with people who don't like to listen to me,"

Ella made a face, "Why?"

"I have to meet with them,"

"Why don't they like to listen?"

"I guess they don't want to,"

"If you have to then so should they,"

"Yes, you'd think that. Wouldn't you?" Lena started typing again, replying to an email from one of those persons who didn't like to listen to her.

"What do you like about your job?"

"Why so chatty all of a sudden?" Lena asked, wrapped the girl in a one handed hug, tickling her side.

Ella giggled, "I don't know,"

"What I like about my job…" Lena hummed thoughtfully, "I like making things. I like that I can use my job to help people,"

"My papa used to help people,"

"Did he?"

"He was a mechanic. He fixed their cars,"

"Do you remember much about your parents?"

"I remember papa's beard. It was bushy and ticklely. And mommy always smelt nice. Like cookies. She made nice cookies,"

Lena smiled softly, "I'm sure she did,"

"Did your mom make you cookies?"

Lena froze, "No, she didn't have the time,"

"That's too bad," Ella yawned, "Mom's make good cookies,"

Lena opened up a new tab and pulled up a lullaby, putting it to play in the background. Ella borrowed in closer to her, still talking sleepily about cookies and homemade pie. Her breathing eased soon enough and her little fist loosened. Lena carried her back to bed, tucking her in. She sat on the edge of the bed for a while, just looking at her sleeping. She sighed to herself, brushing back some of Ella's hair away from her face. She made herself get up, heading to her laptop. She shut it off, with the intention of turning in for the night. But when she did get under her covers sleep didn't come. Her mind was busy with thoughts. Scary, terrifying and maybe wonderful thoughts. It was startling that she was even entertaining these ideas. Yet, she couldn't get them out of her mind. It was a long while before sleep came to her.

The next day Ella was working her way through the kid's section on Netflix. Lena was working on a surprise for her. Rather, she was waiting on it. When there was finally a knock on a door, a curious Ella trailed behind her.

"Is someone coming over?" She asked, "Is it, Kara?"

Lena shook her head, "I ordered some groceries,"

"Groceries?"

"Mmh-mm," Lena nodded as she got the door.

A young, chipper looking delivery boy stood on the other side holding a canvas bag. "Good morning miss, your delivery,"

Lena took the back with a "Thank you," giving him a tip before he went off. Ella was on her tip toes trying to peek into the bag. Lena chuckled and handed it to her, "Why don't you start unpacking that in the kitchen?" She suggested.

"Okay!" She carried it to the kitchen counter, pulling herself up on a stool so she could reach the top easily. She took out a package of brown sugar, chocolate chip cookies, vanilla extract, among a few other things.

"What's this for?" She asked.

Lena was taking out eggs and butter from her fridge, "I thought I would make some cookies,"

Ella gasped excitedly, "Really?"

"Well, I was thinking that," Lena grinned, "But it seems like a lot of work. I don't think I can do it by myself,"

"Oh! I'll help! I can help you,"

Lena laughed, "Alright,"

Following a recipe, Lena had looked up the pair make the cookie dough together, with Lena measuring out the ingredients and Ella mixing.

"Stop eating the chocolate chips," Lena pulled the bag of chocolate away from the girl, which only made her giggle, "If you eat them now, there won't be any for the cookies,"

That wasn't entirely true. Lena had bought more than enough for the recipe. As it was they were going to end up with much cookies that she believed they'd be able to eat on her own.

"But Lena," Ella pouted.

Lena rolled her eyes and took out a small handful of the chocolate chips and handed it to Ella, "But that's all you're getting again. And nothing else sweet until the cookies are done."

"Thank you,"

Lena shook her head, marvelling at her own lack of resistance. She added the rest of the chocolate chips to the batter and let Ella mix them in while she got the baking sheets ready. Minutes later the cookies were in the oven. Ella was looking at them through the window in the oven door.

"Let's not get too close to the oven Ella," Lena pulled her back gently.

"How long until they are finished?"

"Ten minutes," Lena double checked with the recipe with a nod.

"That's so long," Ella groaned.

"It's really not,"

"Come here," Lena turned her towards the clock in the kitchen, "See how the long hand it by the seven right now?"

Ella nodded.

"When it gets to the nine then we can take out the cookies. It won't be long, you'll see,"

"What are we going to do till then?"

"You can help me clean up,"

Ella make a face like she was thinking on it very seriously, "I guess I can help,"

Lena shook her head in amusement, "Why don't I wash and you dry?"

Ella nodded in agreement. Lena put a stool by the skin for her. As they cleaned Ella was eagerly telling Lena about the show she'd been watching before they started baking.

"And then she made the water go up like 'swhoosh' and it came down and went everywhere,"

Lena found herself listening intently, a smile growing on her face. She was almost upset by the ringing of her phone interrupting them. That was until she answered.

"Hello,"

"Hi, Lena!"

"Kara,"

Ella's head whipped towards Lena, "Is it, Kara? Can I talk to her? Can I?"

Lena held her finger to her lips.

"Yeah. Hey, how are you?" Kara asked.

"I'm fine,"

"And how's Ella? What are you up too?"

"We just tried our hand at baking, so Ella's being a good helper and cleaning up,"

"Yes, I am!" Ella said loudly so Kara could hear.

Kara laughed, "Sounds like you're having a good time,"

"We are,"

"So, there's this free music concert happening today. There's supposed to be a bunch of indie and cover bands performing. I'm not sure if you're into that, but my sister and her girlfriend are going. It's in the park, an open air picnic kind of thing. I was wondering if you and Ella would like to join us,"

"Well, it sounds like fun. Let me ask Ella,"

"Ask me what?"

"Kara and her sister are going to a concert in the park. She invited us along,"

"Yes, yes. Please, can we go? If Kara's going I want to go!"

"Ella said yes," Lena laughed.

"Great! It's starting at four. We'll probably be there a little before. I'll text you where you can meet us,"

"Okay, we'll see you soon then,"

"Yep! See you soon,"

"Wait! I want to talk to her," Ella said.

"We're going to see her in a bit, Ella,"

"Please,"

Lena sighed, "Kara, mind chatting with Ella,"

"Of course not,"

Lena handed over the phone.

"Hi, Kara! Lena and I made cookies!" Ella chirped into the phone, walking from the kitchen to pace around as she talked, "No I haven't tasted them yet. They're still cooking," She sounded absolutely dejected at that fact. Lena couldn't help laughing as she listened to Ella's side of the conversation.

"I know! It's the worst! A whole ten minutes!"

By the time Ella was finished talking with Kara, Lena had finished the dished and was taking out the cookies from the oven.

"Oh, yeah! They're finished," She ran over, reaching for one.

Lena batted her hand away, "Not yet, they're still too hot to eat,"

"Awww!"

"Do you want to burn your mouth?"

"I'll be careful,"

"No,"

"But-."

"Ella, you can't. Why don't you pick out something to wear to the concert? By the time you're dressed they'll have cooled,"

She pouted. Lena wasn't buying it. She gave her a little push in the direction of her bedroom, "Go on,"

"Okay," She walked off, her steps notably on the stompy side.

As soon as she finished getting dressed she was back in the kitchen, looking at Lena expectantly. Lena chuckled, "Okay, here you go," She handed her one of the cookies.

"Thank you!" She ate it happily, "It's so good," She mumbled through a mouthful.

"Chew, then talk. Don't try to do both at once,"

"Oh! Oh!" Ella jumped up and down, but decided to swallow before telling Lena what she was so excited about, "Can we take some of the cookies for Kara?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea,"

* * *

"Lena, over here!" Kara waved when she saw Lena.

Ella took off running, tackle-hugging Kara.

"Hey there," Kara laughed.

"Hi," Ella held up a Tupperware container, "We brought you something,"

"You did? Thank you. What is it?" She peeked in gasped with delight, "Are these the cookies you made?"

"Yep!"

"Well if you made them I'm sure they'll taste great," Kara placed her hand on Ella's shoulder, guiding her towards where Alex and Maggie were sitting on a picnic blanket. "You remember Alex and Maggie,"

"You're the ones who helped me with Supergirl," Ella tilted her head back to look up at Kara, "How do you know them?"

"Well," She adjusted her glasses, "Alex is my sister. Maggie is her girlfriend,"

"Oh, that's cool,"

"Hi Ella," Alex greeted.

"It's nice to see you again,"

"Ella brought us cookies she made," Kara said, placing the container down.

"We have some food too, help yourselves," Maggie said, indicating to the other containers spread out on the blanket.

"Can I?"

"Go ahead,"

Ella started looked through for something she liked.

"Thanks for inviting us," Lena said.

"No problem," Alex said.

"The more the merrier," Maggie said extending her hand, "I don't think we've had the chance to meet when someone wasn't mortal danger. Maggie Sawyer,"

"It's a pleasure," Lena shook her hand.

It was fair afternoon and the park was filled with picnickers, all of whom were spread out around a stage. Currently on stage was an indie band playing an upbeat song. The lead singer had most of the crowd clapping along. A few people were on their feet, moving in time with the music.

"You have quiches!" Ella exclaimed with delight.

"Oh yeah, I got some when you said you were coming," Kara said.

"I love quiches," Ella said.

"I know," Kara laughed.

"She discovered her love yesterday," Lena said to Alex and Maggie.

"Ella," Kara said to the girl seriously, holding a half-eaten cookie, "These might just be the best chocolate chip cookies I've ever had,"

Her eyes lit up and she looked at Lena, "Did you hear that? Kara said our cookies are the best,"

"I heard," Lena smiled.

It was a calm afternoon. Lena and Alex started a conversation about a patent L-Corp had recently released. Kara, Maggie and Ella had their own conversation about the music and bands. Occasionally Maggie would digress to tease Alex when something exceptionally scientific sounding came out of her mouth. Alex just rolled her eyes at the teasing and bumped Maggie with her shoulder.

At one point Alex and Lena were so involved in their conversation a cookie in Alex's hand remained completely forgotten. In fact, no less than three times had she brought it up towards her lips only to pause to reply to Lena. Maggie had been watching with mild amusement and fourth time this happened she caught Alex's wrist when she started to absentmindedly lower it once again. She brought Alex's hand up and bit into the cookie still in her hand.

"Mags," Alex scolded, turning her attention to her.

"Well, you weren't eating it. I don't want it to go waste," She plucked the rest of the cookie from her hands.

"I was getting to it,"

Maggie shrugged, giving her most dimpled grin, "You have to be faster. What are you going to do Danvers?"

Alex leant forward and gave her a chaste kiss. When she pulled back she grabbed another cookie and took a pointed bite of this one.

"How did you know wanted a girlfriend and not a boyfriend?"

Alex choked.

"Ella," Lena said, "That's not very polite,"

"I was just asking,"

"It's okay," Maggie was laughing. She rubbed circles on Alex's back as Kara handed her a bottled water.

"You alright?" Kara asked. Alex nodded, gulping water.

"Ella, you know about someone being gay?" Maggie asked.

She nodded, "That's when girls like girls and boys like boys,"

"Right. Well, Alex and I like girls. That's just how we are,"

"But how'd you know you didn't want to have boyfriends?"

"We just knew. But Alex didn't realize it until she met me,"

"Maggie!" The stern tone of Alex's voice was ruined by the blush on her cheeks.

Maggie was laughing. Kara hid her grin behind a hand. Alex shot a glare at both of them.

"Come on, grumpy face, let's dance," Maggie got up, pulling Alex with her. Alex completely forgot she was trying to be mad and laughingly let Maggie pull her up.

"They're sweet," Lena said.

"Yeah, I think so," Kara grinned.

"Lena, looks, there's an ice cream truck," Ella pointed out the big colourful van that was pulling into the park, "Can we get ice cream? Please?"

"Ella, we have plenty to eat,"

"But we don't have ice cream,"

"She has a point," Kara said.

"See, Kara gets it,"

"You are not helping," Lena said to Kara.

Kara grinned sheepishly.

Lena sighed, knowing that her resistance would be worn down sooner or later, "Okay, let's go get ice cream,"

"Yes!" Ella jumped to her feet. She high fived Kara.

Ella took Lena's hand and pulled her up. Kara waved to Alex and Maggie to get their attention and pointed towards the ice cream truck, indicating that was where they were going. Alex gave her an 'ok' sign letting her know she understood. Kara caught up to Lena. Ella was skipping ahead.

"She seems like she's doing great," Kara said.

"Yeah. She's remarkable,"

"And how are you been doing?"

"Me?"

"With her? And you know, everything that happened?"

"I'm okay. I might be getting too attached," Lena said.

"I'd imagine it'd be hard not to,"

Lena nodded.

Ella ran ahead further.

"Ella, don't get too far ahead!" Lena called.

"What are you going to do when they find a place to put her?" Kara asked.

"I don't know," She admitted. She stopped walking.

Kara stopped too, looking at Lena. "Lena… are you thinking about –"

"Lena! Lena! Kara!" Ella terrified voice cut her off.

Both turned to Ella spiriting towards them. Lena frowned and knelt down, catching Ella when she barreled into them.

"He's here! I saw him! He's here!"

"Breathe, Ella. Slow down," Lena said, "Who's here?"

That's when the explosion went off.

* * *

I'm going to be mean and completely ignore the cliffhanger I ended on and talk about how much I loved writing Alex and Maggie this chapter. I just love their relationship. I'm absolutely enamoured with it.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	5. Chapter 5

And this shall be the final chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The only sensation Lena was aware of was the ringing in her ears and the warm weight of Ella pressed to her chest, under her. She blinkingly opened her eyes. Her field of vision was obscured by a lilac cardigan.

"Kara," her own voice sounded distant, muted.

"Are you okay?" Kara's eye swept between her and Ella. Ella. Lena turned her attention to the girl. She had her hands over her ears and shaking terribly, but she seemed unhurt. Tears were streaking down her cheeks.

"I'm okay," Lena said, ignoring the persistent ringing in her ears.

"We need to get you out of here,"

She nodded. Another explosion went off, not as close as the first one. Kara covered them both again as debris rained in their direction. Now Lena could make out the sounds of terrified screams. She became aware of persons running. This was her fault.

Kara was on her feet, looking around, eyes dark with worry. She bit her lip and Lena watched her hand clench and unclench. She turned back to Lena and helped her to her feet. A wave of nausea hit her and she stumbled into Kara.

"What's wrong?"

Lena just shook her head, "Ella," was all she managed to say.

They both looked at the girl, who was still curled in on herself on the ground.

"Ella we have to go," Kara said, desperately, "It's not safe here,"

She shook her head, crying. She was muttering again and again "My fault, I'm sorry,"

"Ella," Lena implored, "Please,"

Without another word Kara picked her, cradling her against her body. She tried to protest, sobbingly fighting Kara off.

"You're going to get hurt!"

"No one's going to get hurt," Kara insisted, "We're all going to get out of here safely. It's not your fault," She looked to Lena, "We need to find Alex and Maggie,"

Lena nodded and let Kara take the lead. They pushed through the panicked masses, Kara shouting for her sister.

"Kara!" The return cry cut through the chaos and Alex appeared in front of them.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked. It was obvious she'd gone into full alert mode. Behind Alex, Maggie was in the background trying to herd the terrified crowd.

"We're okay," Kara said, "It's him. The one who has a hit on Lena,"

"Are you sure?"

"Ella saw him,"

Alex nodded, that's all the confirmation she needed. "If that's the case we need to get Lena out of here,"

"Ella too," Kara said, she looked to Lena, "Can you take her?"

"Of course," Lena said. Kara passed Ella into her arms.

"I'll be right back. Alex get them out of here,"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to help get more people out," she was already running away.

"Kara!" Lena took half a step after her, but Alex grabbed her shoulder.

"Kara knows what she's doing. It's priority that we get you out of here,"

"But we can't just leave her! She's your sister! If she gets hurt! Or worse!"

Alex took Lena by the shoulders, "Listen to me. Kara is going to be fine. I promise you. But you need to get to safety," Her gaze was intense. Her eyes alone said she was willing to drag her out of there is she needed to. Lena, however, wasn't willing to back down.

"But-"

"We need to get Ella to safety,"

Lena took a breath, a single second of deliberation, "Right, let's go,"

Holding Ella tightly to her, Lena ran behind Alex. She sprinted towards Maggie. The sounds of sirens started to join the dim of confusion.

"Maggie! This is the guy who strapped a bomb vest to Ella,"

"Then the target of this is Lena," Maggie didn't miss a beat, "Those sirens are close. They'll be here in seconds. I can commandeer a squad car and get her to safety,"

Alex nodded, looking to Lena. She nodded her agreement as well, "That sounds like the best course of action… but Kara-"

"Isn't who he's after," Alex cut her off.

"No time for discussion," Maggie said, "Come on, I can see the cops," They ran to the edge of the park. Cops cars were streaming in. Maggie pulled out her badge, holding it up towards to the cops who'd just gotten out of the lead car. "Detective Maggie Sawyer, 23rd precinct. I have strong reason to believe the target of this attack is Lena Luthor. I need to commandeer your vehicle to get her to safety,"

"Detective," The officers looked taken back for a couple seconds. They looked between everyone in their small group then the drive nodded, "Understood. Do you have a location or ID on the assailant?"

"The first explosions came from the southeastern quadrant of the park," Maggie said, "No other visual confirmation on his location,"

The cops nodded and stepped away from the car. One radioed in the information Maggie had just told them.

"Lena, Alex, get in," Maggie said, heading to the driver's side.

Lena opened the back door and placed Ella in first. She was about to get in herself when one of the cops they'd just spoken to yelled something she couldn't make out. But she heard Maggie curse just a second after. The next thing she knew she was blown back by an explosion. It knocked back against the side of the car, knocking the wind from her lung. Her vision blurred. The ringing in her ears all she could hear. It pierced her eardrums like a hot needle. Just the act of gasping caused a wave of pain. Looking around, she saw Alex prone on the ground some thirty meters away. Maggie had been on the other side of the car. She couldn't see what had happened to her from where she was. What she could see was a man walking towards her. His face was partly obscured by a cloth mask.

"Damn Luthor, if I'd known your contract would have caused me this much trouble I would have never taken it, advance payment or not. No wonder anyone wants to deal with Luthors, even in my circles," He smirked. Lena tried to get up, but her senses were still working against her. Her skin went cold. She couldn't see a way out of this. "Well, at least I get the rest of my money for this shit storm," He cocked his gun at her.

"Leave her alone," Ella burst out of the car, "Lena's nice! Don't hurt her,"

"Ella!" Her body moved on its own. She grabbed Ella and pulled her behind her.

Her hit man stopped cold. His eyes reflected shock, then they quickly shifted to mirth.

"The street rat is here?" He laughed, "And here I thought I'd have to track her down afterwards,"

"Ella isn't part of this. Just kill me. Let her go,"

"I would, but the brat was supposed to the die the other day so I let her see my face. I can't let her go around like that. She just recognized me after all. Clandestineness is a big part of my job details. If it makes you feel better, it won't hurt,"

Lena covered Ella with her own body. There was the sound of gunshots and Lena was hit was a gust of wind. A shadow fell over her. She took a breath, and then other, waiting for the pain. There was none.

"Supergirl!"

Ella's cry snapped her too. She turned around and gazed upon her salvation. It was Supergirl.

"Supergirl! You saved us," Ella was ecstatic.

The hero looked back over her shoulder to grin at them.

"Sorry I'm a little late,"

"You're right on time," Lena smiled, hugging Ella to her.

"Shit," The hitman unloaded his clip against Supergirl.

"Obviously that's not working," Supergirl almost sounded amused, "Unless you have something bigger you want to try I'd suggest you start running."

He pulled out a grenade and tossed it at her. She caught it with one hand and sighed, "At least you didn't put another little girl in a bomb vest," She wound back her hand like she was about to give an opening pitch and the solid flick of the arm she sent the grenade skyward. It got well above the park before exploding like an ersatz firework. This time the hitman decided his best option was to run.

Supergirl helped Lena to her feet, "Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you,"

"I'm just happy I got here in time,"

"Supergirl, he's getting away," Ella said. She was clinging to Lena's side with one hand, pointing the direction he was running.

"Oh I don't think he's going to get very far," She said knowingly, a huge grin on her face.

Lena looked past Supergirl and saw Alex Danvers was back on her feet, spiriting after the hitman. In a space of a few seconds, she'd closed the distance and tackled him to the ground.

"Go, Alex!" Ella cheered.

"Go, Alex," Supergirl echoed. She walked over to her as she placed handcuffs on him.

"Thanks for the assist Supergirl," Alex said smoothly, "It's not like you could have caught him in literally a second,"

"You had it handled," Supergirl said nonchalantly.

"Mmhm," Alex nodded.

"Is everyone in one piece?" Maggie asked, joining them.

"We're okay," Lena said.

"Thanks to Supergirl," Ella said.

"Hey, who tackled the guy?" Alex said.

Ella giggled, "Supergirl and Alex," She added.

"Thank you," Alex grinned and winked at the girl.

"It was an impressive tackle," Maggie said, kissing Alex's cheek. She pulled the hitman to his feet, "Now, let's get someone to find you a nice cold cell to rot in," She gave him a shove that wasn't gentle in the least, pushing him towards the cops running towards them.

Ella giggled again. Lena smiled down at her, giving her a hug. She picked her up. "Looks like you got to help catch a bad guy. You're a hero, just like Supergirl,"

The girl's eyes went wide and she turned to look at Supergirl. The hero smiled widely, "I couldn't agree more. I wouldn't have been able to do it without Ella, thank you," Ella was overcome with joy, laughing giddily.

Lena looked around, wearing a mild frown.

"Something wrong?" Supergirl asked.

"I'm just looking for Kara. She was with us before, but she went off by herself to help evacuate people,"

Supergirl stood at full alert, "Right, well I'm sorry to leave to so suddenly but I believe I hear something about a fire across town. If you'll excuse me Ms. Luthor, Agent Danvers, Ella,"

"Supergirl wait!" Ella cried.

The hero paused in the air, looked down at her.

"Will I see you again?"

She smiled, a warm, radiant smile, "I'm sure we will. I always visit my friends,"

"We're friends?"

"We are. Friends forever," Supergirl nodded and took off into the sky.

"I'm friends with Supergirl," Ella laughed.

"Supergirl is friends with all the brave heroes in this city," Alex added, grinning as well. This only increased Ella's joy.

"There you all are!" Kara ran in suddenly, taking deep breaths.

"Kara!" Ella cried happily went she saw her. She leant away from Lena, reaching out for her. Kara took her into her arm.

"If everyone okay?" She asked, mainly looking at Lena.

"Supergirl saved us!" Ella said.

"She did! Wow! You know I did just see her fly past,"

"Kara, guess what she said! Guess!"

"I don't know, tell me!"

"She said I was her friend,"

"Oh wow! That's amazing,"

Alex coughed, "I don't know about you all but I wouldn't mind going somewhere with no so much excitement,"

"Oh yes, please," Kara said.

They got Maggie and went out for dinner together. Ella, however, didn't even make to dessert before she nodded away, leaning against Lena in their booth. Lena gave a fond little sigh when she felt the girl slump sleepily against her.

"Okay, that means the end of the night for us,"

"I'll help you get Ella home," Kara said, standing.

"You really don't have to,"

"Please," Kara gave her brightest smile, "I want to,"

Lena's smile reflected Kara's, "Okay,"

"Night guys," Kara said to Maggie and Alex as she picked up the dozing Ella.

"Have a good night," Alex said.

"Maybe we can hang again sometime. Preferably, without anything exploding,"

"Definitely without any explosions," Lena said with a smile.

Alex and Maggie watched as they left. Lena placed a hand on Kara's arm, pressing closer for a moment to say something softly to her.

"What do you think about them?" Maggie asked.

"Who?"

"Lena and your sister?"

"Kara is insistent on her friendship with Lena. And when Kara wants to be your friend, god help you, you will be,"

Maggie chuckled, "She is a Luthor," She said after a moment.

"Admittedly I was hesitant when Kara first told me she was going a gala L-Corp as Lena's guest. But Lena's heart seems to be in the right place. What's that thing cops say? Innocent until proven to be like your family,"

Maggie laughed, "One, that's not quite how it goes. Two, lawyers say that more than cops,"

Alex chuckled, placing an arm around Maggie and pulling her closer, "Well, I trust her. Doesn't mean I'm not ready to send her to a world of pain if she does ever hurt Kara,"

"Now, you see, when you say stuff like that I'm not sure if you just mean you'll kick the shit out of her, or if you can actually send her to a world that will be eternal torment for someone,"

Alex hummed in thought, "I could actually look into that latter option, thanks for the suggestion,"

Maggie shook her head in amusement, "Alright Ms. Overprotective big sis what do you say we call it a night too,"

"We did almost get blown up today. Do you think that's a good enough excuse to call in sick tomorrow?" Alex asked she slide out of the booth after Maggie.

"Nah, that won't cut it. With our jobs getting blown up happens twice a week, at least,"

"Fair point," Alex placed her arm around Maggie's shoulders, "We'll have to come up with something else," Laughing, Maggie wrapped her hand around her waist. They went home together, arm in arm.

Kara placed Ella down in bed and tiptoed back to the door where Lena was standing. Lena gave a soft sigh.

"Had a bomb vest strapped on her, and got shot at, all in the space of 72 hours,"

"She'll have some great stories to tell her grandkids one day," Kara said, trying to lighten the mood.

Lena smiled, giving an amused breath, "She certainly will,"

They stepped out of the room quietly, closing the door behind them, "Thank you for today?"

"You're thanking me? Even though you almost got shot because you came out today?"

"Almost getting shot is a month experience for me Kara, nothing new," She said, grinning playfully.

"I'm glad you still enjoyed it," Kara glanced down for a second, fixing her glasses, "I should probably get going. You need to rest too,"

"Right, of course," She tried not to sound too disappointed. She walked Kara to her door, "Have a good night Kara,"

Kara surprised her, by hugging her, "You too Lena, bye,"

"Thanks for letting me know,"

It was the afternoon of the next day. Lena had gone into the office, taking Ella with her. Maggie had just called her. When she hung up she leant back in her chair, sighing heavily. She rubbed her forehead. She knew this was coming, but it didn't make this moment any easier. She sent a message to Jess telling her to have Benjamin go around to her place and collect Ella's things.

"Ella, sweetie," Lena went over to where Ella was sitting on the couch, "What are you doing?"

She held up a picture she was working on, "It's Supergirl,"

"It's a good likeness," Lena smiled.

"Oh and look," She rifled through the pages on the table, "This is one of L-Corp. And see, that's you there, in your office,"

Lena's heart twisted painfully. "Sweetheart, come here for a moment," She pulled her onto her lap.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, do you remember when they said you'll be staying with me until they can find you a proper home?"

Ella nodded uncertainly.

"I just got word they found you a foster home,"

"You don't want me anymore?"

"No, no, Ella, sweetie, that's not it at all," Lena shook her head, tucking some of Ella's hair behind her ear gently, "It's just, I can't take of you right now,"

"But we were having fun together,"

"We did. And I'm sure we will again. But, right now you need more than just someone to have fun with. You need a proper home. I wish I could give that to you, but I just can't. But this family has two moms who are going to be great foster moms, and they have kids you can play with,"

"Oh… okay," Ella looked down.

"Hey," Lena said softly, "You may not be able to live with me. But we can still be friends. I actually got you something," Lena stood, collection the small box she had Jess get this morning.

"I got this for you, so we can stay in touch,"

"You got me a phone?"

"I did. It's got my number on it already. I'll pay for it along as you have so your foster moms won't have to worry about that. You can call whenever you want to talk. And I promise we'll see each other again,"

"You promise?" Ella's eyes looked a little watery as she accepted the phone.

"Cross my heart,"

Ella tackled hugged Lena around her waist. Lena felt a hot ball of emotion well up her throat. She kneeled down and gave her proper hug.

"Please tell me Ella is still here!"

The suddenly cry made both Lena and Ella jump. A slightly flustered looking Kara let out a huge sigh of relief.

"You're still here. I thought I was going to miss you. I just got word that they found somewhere for Ella,"

Lena nodded, standing, "We were just saying our goodbyes. The social worker should be here any minute actually,"

"Kara, Lena got me phone so we can call each other,"

"Well that just makes my gift look plain by comparison," Kara said, her smile deflating a little.

"You have a gift for me?" Ella perked up.

"Yeah, it's nothing much," Kara held out a gift bag.

Ella took it with a quick, "Thank you,"

"I just knew you wanted one so I looked around and –"

Ella's scream of delight cut off anything else Kara had been about to say.

"You found the Supergirl shirt!" She pulled a pastel blue t-shirt with a Supergirl crest on it, "You found it!"

Lena laughed as she watched Ella jump up to hug Kara, "I think she likes it, Kara,"

"Yeah," Kara laughed.

"Kara, can I get your number so we can call each other?"

"Of course," Kara smiled brightly. She took the phone and stored her number. She was about to hand it back to Ella, but she paused, frowning at the screen, "You should personalise your background. Something nicer than this," She gestured to the generic placeholder. She gasped suddenly, eyes lighting up with an idea, "Let's make a picture of the three of us your background,"

Ella's eyes lit up as bright as Kara, and they both looked to Lena eagerly.

"I can't very well say no, can I?" Lena laughed.

Kara's grin brighten, "Come on, squish in," She made them sit together, Ella in the middle. She took the photo. She took several photos actually. The trio ended up messing around with the different camera features until Jess came into of the office.

"Ms. Luthor, there's an Emily Wilson downstairs. The social worker,"

"Thank you, Jess. Let her know we'll be down in a moment," Lena said.

"Is this it?" Ella asked.

Lena smiled sadly, "It is. But remember, you can call me anytime. Day or night,"

"The same goes for me," Kara said.

They took her down to the lobby of L-Corp and met with Wilson. Ella was nervously peering from behind Lena. Lena placed a hand on her head.

"It's okay,"

Ella looked up at her, glancing between her and Kara.

"You're foster family is going to be great. I know it," Said reassuringly.

Ella hugged her, and then Lena before taking the hand of the social worker and letting her lead her away.

Lena took a shuttering breath and turned sharply, walking back towards the elevator.

"Hey, hey," Kara ran after her, "Are you okay?"

Lena didn't say anything until they the door closed in the elevator. She shook her head, covering her eyes. Kara dug around her bag for a few seconds, coming out with a handkerchief. She handed it to Lena with a small smile.

"Thanks," Lena gave a small smile in return a watery laugh escaping, "You must you think I'm ridiculous, getting emotional like this,"

"No I don't. It wasn't easy to tell her goodbye. You care about, how could you not?"

Lena wiped her eyes, nodding.

"If I'm honest I'm a little surprised that you let her go. Seeing the two of you together, I thought you were considering…"

"Adopting her?" Lena asked when Kara trailed off.

Kara nodded.

"I considered it,"

"Why… why didn't you?"

Lena bit her lip, looking down. Her hands twisted the handkerchief.

"You don't have to answer that,"

"No. It's fine." Lena said softly. But she didn't say anything more right away. She leant against the wall of the elevator. The doors opened. Lena stepped out, Kara following behind her. She didn't speak again until they were in her office.

"She almost died twice because of me,"

"That wasn't your fault,"

"I know that," Lena sighed, "I do. But… the fact is that's something that is a part of my life. Every day. I don't know how to be someone's mother. And my best frame of reference it's a very good one. Even if that wasn't the case right now L-Corp is a big part of my life. I don't think I have the place to be the CEO and I want to be and the parent Ella would need me to be. The worse thing I could do for her is make her related to me. The Luthor name isn't an easy thing to carry. She's too good to go through what I have to. She deserves someone better than me. I could never be the mother she needs. A kid needs love and attention. Between L-Corp and everything else those aren't things I can give,"

"For what it's worth, while she was with you, you gave her those things in abundance,"

Lena smiled, "Thank you, Kara. And I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you this weekend,"

Kara shook her head, smiling, "No trouble at all,"

* * *

I have some explaining to do, don't I? I'd expect most people were expecting this story to end with Lena adopting Ella. From the start, this is how I planned the ending. Admittedly, I considered more than once changing it. I really got attached to Ella. It was really hard for me to write that goodbye. But Lena would have done what's best for Ella and that would be letting her go. So I did too. If it helps, Lena and Kara do apsolutely keep in touch with Ella.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
